Something Special
by Magna Parva
Summary: Inspired by Rebecca Seetahal’s poem, Family Moments. A different take on the life of Neal's daughter, the future Lady Knight. Enjoy!
1. Part the First

**Something Special**

-- -- --

.I.

_Each family has moments,  
Moments of happiness and emotion._

-- -- --

"And we shall call her Artemis!"

A cheer rose up across the infirmary as the news of the new baby girl born to the Queenscove couple spread through the tired and anxious family members who had been up all night awaiting her birth.

"Please, now let us all ask the Gods to grant her full health, and to allow her mother a speedy recovery."

They all bowed their heads and clasped their hands in front of their chests, muttering prayers as the weary mother passed the babe into Neal's arms. As he placed her into a crib by the bedside, a little four-year-old. Tohru grew bored while the grown-ups around him fell silent. Curious about how his new cousin looked like, he crept up onto a chair and leaned over the crib, peering in and poking her with a small, pudgy digit.

"Tory! Get down!" his adopted cousin, Tobe, said coaxingly as he noticed what the boy was doing, and tried to pry his finger out of the girl's grasp, secretly jealous but also worried in case she was to become upset. However, when the newborn started to cry at the eighteen-year-old's actions, Keladry chuckled at the sight.

"It seems my daughter has already recognised her family."

The proud father smiled softly, kissing her forehead briefly. "Aye. She's a smart one."

And as husband and wife lost themselves in each other's eyes, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents alike all traipsed out of the room; sleep now being the foremost thought on their minds, they finally left the couple with their well-earned privacy.

However, for one youngster, it wasn't time just yet. Wrestling out from the firm holds of his father, Tory skidded back into the infirmary and hopped back up onto the chair again. "Bye, Arty!" he whispered, pecking her cheek. "Get big quickly, ok?" Kel and Neal looked on, amused by their nephew's antics. "Coming, Pa!" he called to his father, childishly pouting when he stormed back in.

"Bye, Arty!"

* * *

**Five more installments to come.**

**The Ficship Competitions of Summer '09 have now begun, and this time, I'm on the judging panel. Feel free to send me any nominations of stories which you think simply take the cake! All the details and rules of the competition can be found on our forum at: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/the_ficship_competitions/54838. Get cracking!**

**- Khadeejah: 04/06/2009**


	2. Part the Second

****

Something Special

-- -- --

.II.

_Moments that show love and kindness.  
To each member of the family._

-- -- --

"Happy birthday, darling!"

"Papa!" The little girl's face lit as she was swung into her father's embrace. She hadn't seen him for a month, at least, so it was a massive treat alone just to have him there with her.

Now that her grandpa had retired from the position of the realm's Chief Healer, Neal had been chosen to take up the role, and subsequently wasn't home at Queenscove often. Artemis missed her papa when he was gone; it wasn't quite the same without him, and even her mama often disappeared from time to time when on call. Although during those times Arty was usually left in the more than capable hands of her Aunty Yuki and Uncle Dom, she didn't always feel entirely at home with them, despite loving them and her nine-year-old cousin Tohru with all her little girl heart.

"I've got a surprise for you," her papa whispered into her ear, carrying her down the stairs from the nursery. She clung tight to his tall frame as they made their way out of the castle, and down to the stables. "Look! What do you think?"

He set her down on the ground and her eyes alighted upon her birthday present, which was a gentle, dapple-grey pony, perfect for a five year old such as her. But the even better gift stood besides it, holding onto its reins with a warm smile. "Mama!" Artemis cried with joy, throwing herself at her. This month had been particularly lonely, as _both_ parents had been away at the same time.

Kel laughed, kneeling on the ground and kissing her rambunctious young child on the cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Mama's home now."

An hour later, Arty had become acquainted with her new mount, which she had so aptly dubbed as 'Grey'. Who ever said young children were creative? Soon growing bored though, she merely curled into her mother's arms, saying, "Can we have cake now?"

Before Kel could protest, Neal cut in with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Now, now, Artemis, what have we said about asking for sweets?" The girl giggled, and he took that as his incentive to continue, "Your mama won't be happy, and as revenge, she'll-"

"She'll eat me up!"

"Honestly, Neal." Kel shook her head. "You're utterly ridiculous." But despite dumping their daughter in his arms with a disapproving look and walking ahead, it was clear that she was actually in a rather good mood. "Now, seeing as you seem intent on making her just as silly as yourself and your cousin, _you_ can carry her back up the castle."

"Hey!" Neal's horse blood came into good use that day; Artemis cheered him on while he raced with her in his arms to catch up. "I resent that!"

"Whatever, Neal." Stopping, Kel stretched up towards the sky with a heavy sigh. "Goddess, I'm tired..."

"If you want, I can treat you to some therapy later on..." Neal's voice dropped, taking on a lower pitch as he winked at her.

Arty looked on in confusion as her mother blushed and shrugged at Neal, but then suddenly Kel's focus was turned towards her instead and she rebuked her husband, "Neal, put her down, you'll spoil her! She's old enough to walk by herself!"

"What?! But you told me to hold her!" Neal cried at Kel's retreating figure as he hastily set their daughter back on the ground. "You're insane, woman!"

"Papa!" Artemis tugged at his breeches, giggling again. "Remember, you're not supposed to argue!" And before he could roll his eyes, she pressed on, "_Can_ I have cake, Papa? Please?

"Of course, dear," Neal acquiesced, but quickly reminded her, "but after you've had a bath and changed into a dress. Your Uncle Dom and Aunty Yuki have organised a party in your honour, so naturally-" he preened like a peacock "-as a Queenscove, you must look your best."

She heard the word 'party', and her eyes lit up. "Do I get presents?"

"Lots of presents."

"How _many_ presents?"

"Mithros, girl! Just wait and see!"

* * *

**Four more installments to come.**

**- Khadeejah: 09/06/2009**


	3. Part the Third

**Something Special**

-- -- --

.III.

_Some family moments are sad,  
Some show hate that never lasts._

-- -- --

As the years passed on, the small family grew in numbers, with the additions of Penelope, Michael, and finally Minerva. Not to outdone, Dom and Yuki provided Tohru with two brothers, and the promise of one more in the future, Goddess willing.

When the opportune moment arrived, six months after Arty's fifth birthday, Tory begged his mother to allow him to become a Page. In the years following, he would send his cousins many letters about life at the Palace under the tutelage of some of the fiercest old knights in the country, but none would drink in his words with as much awe as Artemis.

She often dreamed of what it would be like to work with such legends; some said that her Mama was legendary in her own right, and perhaps that was true (especially considering some of the stories her Papa often told first her, and then her younger siblings, before bedtime) but this was different!

It was one thing to know as many influential people as her parents did, due to their close friendships with the Royal Family, their Advisors and other such people, but for Arty it was a completely different issue to be able to work with them and gain their respect. She didn't want to be known for having connections; she wanted to be able to make a lasting impression on people, like her mother and father had done during their time.

The idea fermented inside her head until one day at Mindelan, when conversing with her widower grandfather, Baron Piers, she posed a question to him. By then, there were only four months left until her tenth birthday and so she needed to use her time carefully in order to ensure that she succeeded at the correct age. While her father may have not minded becoming a Page at fifteen, in Arty's mind it seemed unnecessary, as though simply begging for ridicule. She loved her parents dearly, but she would die before repeating their silly mistakes.

"Grandpa, do you think Mama would mind terribly if I was to become a Page?"

The greying octogenarian wheezed with laughter as he shook out a mirthful, "No, but I'm fairly certain your father would have something to say about it!" Neal's acerbic wit, sharp tongue and opinionated self had long become famous at family gatherings.

The brunette merely frowned, but remained silent. This required more thought if she was to enter page training on time, for she had not realised that her Papa may object.

Two months later, back at Queenscove, she worked up the nerve to ask her other grandfather a rather significantly different question. "Grandpa, do you think Papa would mind terribly if I was to become a Page?"

He looked at her with rheumatic eyes, and gravely spoke, "I couldn't say, I'm afraid. My son is at times more of a closed book than your mother."

Artemis nodded and walked out of the room after performing a flawless curtsey. Well, there was nothing for it but to just approach the man himself. Less than fifteen minutes later, a scream echoed through Queenscove castle.

"_I HATE YOU!!!_"

Stomping footsteps could be then heard making their way out of the building, punctuated by a series of doors slamming.

"Oh dear me..." the aged Duke murmured, and he sent a servant to search out her mother. He had seen this coming, just as a young Seer had eighteen years ago.

Dinner was an awkward affair. After destroying a few of young Michael's favourite toys in a childish fit of anger, Artemis had been sent to her room with a slap from her mother, only being allowed bread and milk. "Just because you don't always get what you want, it is no excuse to take it out on others," a furious Kel had snapped.

Now, a defeated Neal sat before his young family and parents. He didn't know what to think about his daughter's request. Although he knew that girls were more than capable of passing the rigorous training – his own wife was a marvellous testament to that – he was also too aware of the difficulties involved. Even nineteen years after the first publicly acknowledged female page had passed her Ordeal successfully, bias still existed and the life of a female knight was far from easy.

He was at a loss. Before today, Neal hadn't even been aware of her desire to follow in her mother's footsteps. Undoubtedly, he'd always be proud of her no matter which path she eventually chose, but it just seemed far too sudden for his liking. And while he could blame his job for removing him from his family so often for such long periods that he rarely had time to spend enough time with his children, his father had managed for years before him without much hassle.

Oh, why had she been born a girl? The Trickster must have been laughing on the day she was conceived.

He excused himself hastily, leaving the dining hall after bidding everyone goodnight. Kel frowned after him but said nothing. She directed the servants to put the children to bed, and then went in search of her husband and lifelong best friend. She found him in her dressing room and smiled inwardly. Neal was so predictable at times, always seeking refuge in places that reminded him of her. He looked up as she sank to her knees next to him.

"Oh, Neal," she sighed, rubbing his back. "Now I know how my parents must have felt when I went to them."

He laughed bitterly. "It's not fair, Kel. It's every father's worst nightmare to see their child go out fighting and get killed, but to see their daughter? One would say it's an act of Chaos."

She remained silent, not knowing what to offer in reply to that. Her own father had never actually voiced any complaints to her about her decision.

"Why couldn't she have been a normal girl?" Neal continued, "I bet she would have been if _you_ hadn't been her mother. It's just not fair!"

Her heart clenched at that moment, and suddenly Kel couldn't breathe. "Wait... what are you saying?" She swallowed thickly. "Are you saying you regret marrying me?" Kel asked in a tiny voice, fighting back tears.

Startled, his tirade was cut short and Neal shot his gaze upwards; he felt guilty immediately at the sight of her upset face. Mithros and Goddess above, he hadn't meant it to sound that way!

"No – Kel, sweetheart-" he said desperately, willing her to just listen to him and not walk away like he was sure she was about to. She wouldn't look at him, brow furrowed as her fingers pulled nervously at a loose thread on the hem of her evening dress.

"Just make up your mind, Neal. About our daughter, _and _our marriage." Kel forced out those last words with as much coldness as she could muster and then, gathering her skirts about her, she practically fled from the room.

Neal slept on the cold floor of the dressing room that night, one of his wife's dressing gowns serving as his pillow. Kel didn't sleep a wink.

Three dejected people meandered about the castle the next day. Arty, still aggrieved from her father's defiant and immediate refusal to allow her to follow her dreams; and Neal, cursing himself for allowing his stupid, _stupid_ mouth to run away with itself; and finally Kel, scared that Neal would finally decide that she wasn't good enough and that he would much rather prefer to have a court beauty in her place as he had so often expressed a desire for in their youth, all found themselves end up in the same third floor Healers' library.

They all stared at each other impassively, refusing to be the first to break the silence. However, Neal was forced to yield, and so he spoke up.

"Artemis, I've changed my mind. You may become a Page, if that is still your wish. However, bear in mind that I will expect you to keep us up to date on everything that occurs. Fights, boys, _monthlies_-" he glared at his eldest daughter sternly when she fidgeted and blushed at each word "-or I _will_ be very upset. I don't want to hear about it through a report from your training master, is that clear? I'd prefer to find out straight from the horse's mouth."

Artemis sniffed, tears of joy making their way down her cheeks as she flew at her father. "Oh, thank you!" she cried into his rumpled tunic, hugging him tightly around his midsection.

"Hmph," he grumbled, pushing her towards the library door. "I suppose you ought to go share the good news then. Shoo!"

Locking the library door behind him with a green strand of his Gift, Neal glanced around at the still form of his wife, perched on the corner of a table. He sighed and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. It was time to make amends and fix his _stupid_ mistake.

"I'm sorry," were the last and only words exchanged between them that day... nothing more was needed.

* * *

**Three more installments to come.**

**- Khadeejah: 11/06/2009**


End file.
